The present invention relates to a new compound (dubbed magic wart cream) in the treatment of warts (molluscum contagiosum).
Human manifestation of external warts and molluscum are unsightly and confer not only psychological pain, embarrassment, and worry about appearance, but also physical symptoms that include itching, bleeding, cracking, oozing, and pain at the site of the lesion. Warts on molluscum lesions presenting on the face are particularly damaging to the developing psyche of pediatric patients who have to endure cruel derision and ridicule.
The different types of warts referred to as verrucae are subdivided according to the location on the body (on the hands, feet, genitals) and their morphological presentation. Many treatment options are routinely employed by physicians without success. Many of the in-office treatments can lead to the spreading of the viral lesions by activating the growth cycle of the virus.
Cryotherapy with liquid nitrogen is used by physicians to combat molluscum contagiosum. This treatment is painful and traumatizing to pediatric patients and has significant failure rate. Other treatments include activated t-lymphocyte stimulating treatments that include topical application of the following chemicals referred to as chemical sensitizers: squaric acid, squaric acid diethylester, dinitrochlorobenzene, dipenylcyclopropenone. Topical acid treatments are based on the application of acids such as bichloroacetic acid, trichloroacetic acid, retinoic acid, salicylic acid, lactic acid, pyruvic acid. These acid treatments act by attacking the high sulfur containing amino acids compromising keratin and by disrupting the adhesion of the keratinocytes.
The above treatments do not interrupt viral bioenergetics of cell division and the growth of the virus responsible for the wart lesions.
Intralesion injections for the treatment of molluscum contagiosum include candida allergenic extract and bleomycin. These treatments can be painful and are non-specific to the root cause of warts/molluscum.
Plant-based treatments and naturally-derived-product treatments include extracts of podophyllum (also known as American mandrake root or mayapple). The Podophyllum resin or purified fraction derived therefrom is used with cantharone treatments. The resulting composition is known ascantharone collodion or cantharone plus and contains cantharone with salicylic acid and podophyllum resin. This composition is in a vehicle of flexible collodion. The cantharone component, referred to as Beetle Juice, blister juice, or “Spanish Fly” upon application will cause a blister to form and resolve within 1-2 weeks and does not have a high success rate.
Treatments with idoxuridine or fluorouracil alone have been employed, but to limited degree due to the side effects encountered.
The above-mentioned treatments have a high rate of failure. Moreover, surgical office procedures are often very expensive and leave scars. Because of the high rate of treatment failures and the emergence of larger spreading warts as a result of ineffective treatments, there is a need for effective affordable prescription for home treatment for warts and molluscum.